Episode 3
LEGION Episode 3: On the long journey Everyone but Alison is up and moving around. They all sit down for breakfast. Vic: Shouldn't we get Alison up? REZ: You're right. I'll do it, I'm the captain. REZ moves to Alison's quarters and opens her door. She is lying in a curled up ball. REZ taps her on the shoulder. She wakes up quickly and kind of groans. REZ: Are you alright? Alison: Fine. What's up? REZ: Breakfast time, figured you'd want to be fed. Alison: Thank you, I'll be there in a few. REZ leaves the room. Alison gets into her service clothes and goes to the kitchen. She takes a seat next to Vic and grabs a plate. Vic: So, what's the plan today, Captain? REZ: We're going to start by going to a small island. Alison: Sounds like a plan. (she gives a slight look of pain) Vic: Are you alright? Alison: Fine. Vic: Don't try it, what is wrong? Alison: I have cramps, okay. You two wouldn't understand. Vic: I'm sorry, I wish I could do something. REZ: Do you want to stay here for the mission? Alison: I've dealt with it by myself for a while, I think I can still help you. Vic: Good, I just wish I could help. Alison: You're sweet, but I can handle it. REZ: You said “by yourself” , you must have had a woman in your life that could help you. Alison: My mother died when I was 4. I've lived surrounded by men my whole life. Vic: Yea, that could suck when no one understands. Alison: Enough about me, let's get this mission done. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. The ship stops at a port. They make their way to a small village where they see a lot of hard working men. They enter a bar and sit down. They order some drinks and listen to a band play. REZ: Well, isn't this a nice little island. Vic: Yea, this place rocks! Alison: It's pretty laid back. Agh. (she feels her cramps again) It would be better if I didn't have cramps. ???: How bad are they? Alison: Barely manageable. ???: Come with me. Alison: How do you know about how I feel? ???: Honey, I've learned first-hand. (the persona takes off their hood. She smiles at Alison) Alison: Who are you? ???: My name is Mandy. What is your name? Alison: I'm Alison Zalious. Mandy: Like Inferno Zalious? Alison: You know my father? Mandy: I was a member on his ship. What about your mother? Alison: She's been dead for years. Mandy: Well, let's not dwell on the past. Since you have cramps, sit down and try to relax. Alison (giving Mandy a hug): Thank you for helping me. Mandy: You're welcome. I know what it's like, growing up with nothing but men who don't understand. I can help you as long as you want. Alison: I appreciate it, but we're on a mission. Is there anything unusual here? Mandy: Yes. I'll show you after you feel better. Alison: I won't allow this to slow me down. We need to do this mission. Mandy: You can't tell me you're comfortable and it isn't painful. But, if you insist, I won't stop you. Alison: I appreciate the help and I'm glad I've met you, but we don't have time to sit around. At that time a few marines burst through the door. Alison turns around and pulls out her machete. She rushes the marines and kill all of them. Alison: What the hell are marines doing here? REZ: I thought they all died off. Mandy: No, they almost did. The ones that made it hid and we never found them. REZ: We're staying here for a while, get yourselves comfortable. Vic: Where are we going to bunk? Mandy: We have two rooms. One only has one room, though. REZ: I call the personal room. Vic: I guess it's me and you. Alison: Alright. Some company wouldn't hurt. I call top bunk. Vic: Alright, but I get first dibs on breakfast in the morning. To be continued...